Only on a Tuseday
by MoaKing
Summary: Mars wont shut up, so Saturn makes her.


**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or its characters, they rightfully belong to there original owners.**

**Plot: Mars and Saturn are at the meeting room waiting for further ****instructions, but Mars wont shut up so Saturn Has a idea.**

**.**

Mars: Why is it not Friday, I wish it was Friday, Saturn can you make it Friday.

Saturn: Why do you want it to be Friday?

Mars: Because that's when we have are break of no work duh.

Saturn: Well then why don't you tell the boss that you want to go early from the rest of us, which will lose your respect from your co-commander, hmm?

Mars: Well now that you speak about it, I'll just have to wait till Friday.

Saturn: Good then, lets get back to are original conversation, Where is everybody?

Mars: Maybe there at there lunch break.

Saturn: And wheres are lunch, how come we weren't called in?

Mars: Maybe we are asleep?

Saturn: Then how are we talking.

Mars: Lets just skip this conversation and play some good old games to past the time.

Saturn: Fine I guess, What _games_ do you got?

Mars: Lets see uh, oh I know, how about Poker.

Saturn: You lost the chips.

Mars: Maybe some bored games?

Saturn: I always lose, and I hate losing.

Mars: UNO?

Saturn: NO.

Mars: Don't worry Saturn I'll find a game you will play!

Saturn:(_Man, will she ever shut up, whats the best way I can do to make Mars quiet._) Hay Mars.

Mars: Yes Satur...[Interrupted by Saturn Kissing her in the mouth]

She wants to push him away but for some reason she likes it. She raps her arms on his neck enjoying this moment, then Saturn lifts her up by the hips as he enjoys it too.

Mars: Saturn, I think this is wrong, but...

Saturn: who cares, just enjoy it.

They continue kissing, Saturn feels that this should be even more better, he lifts her up on the table laying her down to take off her pants along with her panties.

Mars: Your a rough man Saturn.

Ignoring her to open a slit on her chest revealing her breast.

Saturn: What a view.

Mars: What are you waiting for, put it in, its embarrassing.

Saturn: How about I tease you a bit.[Sticking his finger in her insides making her feel uncomfortable]Do you want me to stop.

Mars:N..no but oh...put it oh...PUT IT IN!

Saturn: As you wish.

He takes out his shaft putting on a condom just in case and sticks it inside her fast. the forces puts Mars in a shock of pain leaving Saturn worry.

Saturn: Are you okay, should I stop.

Mars: No continue, I wanted you to be my first, please continue.

Saturn proceeded by going in and out of her, this made some good feeling for the both of them and it is enough to make Saturn want even more, his hands grope the soft warmed breast of a heavily breathing Mars as she grabs his hand.

Mars: Saturn, Harder.

Saturn: I know I know.

He begins to go faster, Mars can't take much more force, Saturn then turns her on her back up and continues with the process.

Mars: Saturn I can't hold on much longer, I have too go!

Saturn: You can go now!

With one last thrust Mars screams out loud from the might as she also came.

Saturn: [Breathing heavily]Do I have to keep go or was that enough to make you shut up.

Mars: [Breathing heavily too]Yeah I think...I think I had enough..for the day.

Saturn: Uh oh.

Mars: What what happen?

Saturn: Don't get mad, but my condom broke.

Ten minutes has past since the experience they both done, Mars and Saturn are back siting at the _other_ side of the table, still waiting for the others.

Saturn: When is it going to be Friday, I wish its Friday, Mars can you help me make it Friday.

Mars: What do I look like, "father time", "King of Calendar", just wait damn it.

Saturn: So uh, what are you going to do about the condom thing?

Mars: Ah hopefully I don't get pregnant the first time but, if I do, Your going to have to marry me.

Out of know were Cyrus along side with Jupiter came bursting in the door.

Cyrus: Well commanders, I'm sorry for the delay but I was a bit stuck in traffic but I'm here and lets start the meeting.

Charon: It's about time!

Saturn: What the Distortion world, how did you get here!

Charon: I was sitting here for 20 minutes, did you not see me?

Mars: No but, did you see everything?

Charon: Yes and it was a bit...weird.

Jupiter: What happened in here.

Charon: Well you see both Mars and Saturn where having...

Mars interrupted Charon by tackling him while Saturn nut punched him and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Jupiter: Should we help him?

Cyrus: Nah he deserved it, beside I saw them what they did earlier.

Mars and Saturn stop beating Charon and take down Cyrus.

Cyrus: Stop please stop!

Saturn: Not till you destroy that tape.

Jupiter: I'm just gonna go then.

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.**


End file.
